a Handsome Girl
by Newbie Kepo
Summary: "Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Mohon bantuannya!"/ KYAAA... Naruto-kun..."/ "Sesei! Biarkan saja Naruto bersama dengan kelompok laki-laki!"/ "Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula Naruto itu kan perempuan!"/. Kehidupan Naruto si cewek ganteng. Check It!


~ a Handsome Girl ~

Naruto Fanfiction

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Friendship

Warning : Typo, abal, gaje, OOC, dll.

a Story by Newbie Kepo

* * *

Pagi hari. Dua kata yang kali ini sedang terjadi di Tokyo. Awal bulan September yang artinya musim gugur telah datang dan libur musim panas telah berlalu. Para pelajar pun semenjak 1 minggu yang lalu sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Tidak terkecuali di sekolah elit nan megah ini. Padahal bel sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi kelas XI.1 masih juga belum memulai jam belajar mengajar. Namun guru _yang katanya_ merupakan guru ter pandai di antara guru-guru se usianya itu masih juga belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kepandaiannya harus dipertanyakan sekali lagi.

"Yo! Pagi anak-anak!" tiba-tiba saja guru yang sedang kita bicarakan itu muncul dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Tumben banget _sensei_ gak telat sampe satu jam pelajaran!"

"Begini! Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak terlambat tapi-"

"_tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seorang nenek yang sedang kesusahan membawa barang belanjaannya, lalu aku berinisiatif untuk menolong. Tetapi setelah itu aku malah tersesat di jalan_. Alasannya sudah basi sensei!" celetuk seorang siswa bernama Kiba sambil menirukan gaya bicara sang guru. Sementara setelah itu kelas langsung dipenuhi oleh suara gelak tawa dari para penghuninya.

"Hei aku bersungguh-sungguh! Sebaiknya sekarang kalian diam, akan ada teman baru hari ini!" ujar sang guru dengan agak kesal.

"Wah! Laki-laki atau perempuan _sensei_?" tanya seorang siswi kepada gurunya itu. Tetapi bukannya cepat- cepat menjawab, sang guru malah menyeringai penuh arti dibalik maskernya. "Lihat saja dan simpulkan!" jawabnya pelan. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu kelas itu dan terlihat mengobrol sebentar dengan kepala sekolah sebelum akhirnya sang kepala sekolah berlalu.

"Ayo masuk Naruto!" ucap Kakashi kepada orang yang bernama Naruto itu. "Ha'i Kakashi-_sensei_!". Setelah itu, orang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu memasuki kelas yang akan menjadi kelasnya, namun tiba-tiba...

KYAAA... TAMPAN...

Siswi-siswi di kelas itu menjerit tak kuasa melihat ketampanan Naruto yang baru beberapa langkah memasuki kelas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berisik!" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang guru sontak membuat siswi-siswi genit itu membukam mulutnya. "Maaf ya Naruto, kau mendapat kesan yang buruk di hari pertamamu!" ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak apa-apa kok _sensei_!" ujarnya seraya tersenyum. "Yasudah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Mohon bantuannya!" ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkukkan badan.

KYAAA... Naruto-_kun_...

"Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _kun_!" ucapnya agak tajam.

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

Teet...Teet...

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, para siswa dan siswi berhamburan ke luar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin atau sekedar memakan _bentou_ yang dibawa dari rumah. Tetapi tidak dengan sebagian siswa dan siswi di kelas XI-1, sebagian penghuni kelas itu malah mengerubungi meja tempat dimana anak baru duduk.

"Naruto, perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino! Panggil saja Ino!"

"Aku Teten! Salam kenal."

"Namaku Rock Lee!" teriak salah seorang dengan alis tebal sambil berteriak.

"Umm... Iya, alis tebal!" ucap Naruto sambil menutup telinganya.

"A...aku, namaku Hi... Hinata!" ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ah iya... Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua!" ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto! Kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" tanya seorang berambut merah muda.

"Tentu saja Sakura-_chan_! Ayo!" setelah itu Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dan setelah itu mereka semua langsung berlalu.

oOo Newbie Kepo oOo

Sudah genap seminggu Naruto menjadi warga Tokyo High School, dan dalam waktu seminggu ia sudah berhasil menjerat hati banyak wanita. Tetapi untung saja belum ada yang berinisiatif untuk mendirikan sebuah _fans club _khusus untuk Naruto.

Kehidupan Naruto pun berjalan dengan baik, walaupun terkadang sering dikejar-kejar oleh para siswi genit. Karena Naruto merupakan orang yang _easy going_, ia memiliki banyak teman dikelasnya. Teman-teman Naruto pun menganggap Naruto sebagai sosok menyenagkan dan baik, dengan mata yang indah, berambut kuning cerah, tiga pasang guratan di kedua belah pipinya. Mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan berteman dengan sosok seperti Naruto, mereka justru merasa sangat beruntung. Tapi meskipun begitu, menurut sabagian besar dari teman Naruto menganggap bahwa Naruto juga terlampau manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Itu sih menurut mereka.

Teet... Teet... Teet...

Bel masuk untuk para siswa telah berbunyi dan seluruh siswa pun telah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Tapi, walaupun mereka berada didalam kelas, tetap saja para penghuni kelas itu sibuk kesana-kemari, menggosip, makan, tidur, dan sebagainya. Biasalah, namanya juga Kakashi pasti selalu datang terlambat. Tapi itu menurut mereka. Lagipula itu sudah menjadi hukum alam bagi siapa saja yang mengenal pria bermasker itu. Tapi, pagi ini kelihatnnya berbeda.

"Yo! Pagi anak-anak"

"_Sensei_!" pekik salah satu siswa.

"_Sensei_, kau tau ini jam berapa?" tanya seorang siswi berambut merah muda dengan wajah penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Jam 7 lewat sedikit! Kenapa?" ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Itu artinya kau tidak terlambat!" teriak Ino.

"Lalu?"

"_THATS IMPOSSIBLE_!"

"Ayolah, seharusnya kalian senang karena aku tidak terlambat! Bukannya bersikap seperti itu." delik Kakashi agak tajam. "Oh iya! Cepat buat kelompok seperti biasa, aku punya banyak tugas kelompok untuk kalian!"

"Trus nanti Naruto sama cewek dong _sensei_?" tanya orang berbadan gembul kepada sang guru.

"Hmmm... Sekarang urusi saja dulu anggota kelompok kalian. Soal Naruto sih gampang!" ucap Kakashi dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

_'Sial, dia sengaja.' _ujar Naruto dalam hati dengan sedikit kesal, hingga tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. "Sabar ya Dobe! Aku ingin bergabung dengan kelompokku dulu!"

"Ya. Terimakasih Teme!" balas Naruto dengan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang menurut orang-orang sungguh manis. Berbeda kesannya saat melihat cengiran lebarnya.

"Naruto! Kau bergabung dengan kelompok Sakura!" mendengar penuturan Kakashi siswi-siswi yang tergabung dalam kelompok Sakura kegirangan.

"_Sesei_! Biarkan saja Naruto bersama dengan kelompok laki-laki, biarkan saja salah satu dari kelompok laki-laki berjumlah 6 orang. Lagipula _sensei_ tidak pernah memperbolehkan kelompok yang anggotanya mencampur antara laki-laki dan perempuan!" suara yang berasal dari mulut pecinta hewan jenis anjing itu sukses membuat setiap wajah menoleh ke arahnya, tapi tentu saja dia tidak peduli.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula kasian kan kelompok Sakura yang selalu hanya memiliki 4 anggota, lebih baik ditambah Naruto kan?" ucapnya seolah-olah minta pembelaan. "Dan..." sengaja ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "... Naruto itu kan perempuan!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

A/N : This fanfic original from me. Don't forget to give some reviews ^_^


End file.
